The present invention relates to suspended linear structures, and, in particular, lighting fixtures.
Modular suspended linear fixtures are typically assembled in place by connecting and mounting individual modules. Typical linear fixtures are suspended from an overhead structure and include linear fluorescent lighting systems. Such lighting fixtures may radiate light upwardly against the ceiling or downwardly towards the work area. Imprecise interfitting of such modular lighting systems results in an unsightly and unprofessional appearance and spaces between the completed assembly through which light radiates or leaks when switched on.
Typically these assemblies are suspended at heights of 7 ft. or more from the floor. Mounted and joining prior art structures entail cumbersome, and sometimes dangerous procedures. Hence the weight of these structures is an important consideration in mounting these structures from an overhead structure.
The present invention is directed to a linear fixture for suspension from an overhead structure. In particular the present invention relates to a lighting fixture which is relatively lightweight in one aspect of the present invention and is provided with electrical connectors capable of making easy electrical connections in another aspect of the present invention.
The linear fixture of the present invention comprises an elongated housing having a bottom wall, an elongated housing top wall and an elongated slot extending longitudinally along the elongated housing top wall. The housing preferably is manufactured from an extrusion of aluminum thereby reducing the weight of the housing. The housing includes two or more housing supports having bottom and top surface portions respectively conforming in shape to the housing bottom top walls. The bottom of top surface portions of the supports are adapted to engage or slide fit into the bottom and top walls so as to mate with the walls and provide support to the elongated housing bottom and top walls. The housing supports maintain the housing bottom and top walls in fixed relationship from each other. The housing supports are further adapted to be suspended from the overhead structure so as to support, through the housing supports, the elongated linear housing from the overhead structure. Preferably, the housing support comprises a one-piece plastic material made from injection moldings that reduces the weight of the fixtures.
It should be understood that the housing supports are typically provided at each of the end portions of the elongated linear housing. However, if further support is required, then a housing support may be provided along the fixture intermediate of the ends of the fixture. In accordance with the present invention, each end portion of the housing has a peripheral edge and the supports are mounted at each end portion. The supports have a peripheral flange that overlaps and abuts against the peripheral edge to thereby limit placement of the supports into the housing and preclude leakage of light from the ends of the fixture. The peripheral flange of the support preferably has of flush outward facing surface that is adapted to abut with other supports carried by other adjoining linear fixtures.
The supports may further include a raised bridge surface extending across the elongated slot so as to provide a uniform continuous surface across the end portions of the elongated housing top wall adjacent the opposing end portions.
In preferred construction, the elongated housing bottom and top walls have a cross-sectional shape in the form of an eyelet. The elongated housing bottom walls and top walls meet at the corners of the eyelet. The slot extends along the entire length of the elongated top housing wall dividing the top wall into two spaced apart housing top wall portions.
It is also envisaged that the supports have a socket, or first connector recess, and an electrical power plug connector seated in the socket. The electrical power plug connector has an outwardly facing plug end facing outwardly of the housing for connection with power source and the electrical power plug connector has an inwardly facing end from which wires extend from the support into the housing. It is further envisaged that the supports have additional sockets and second electrical control connectors seated in the additional sockets. The second control connectors have a second plug connector facing outwardly of the housing and control signal wiring extending from the support into linear housing.
It is further envisaged that the first connector recess or socket conforms to the shape of the first electrical plug connector so that the first electrical power connector is seated in at least partially mating relationship with the first connector recess. In a preferred aspect of the present invention of the first connector recess has at least one pair of opposing support walls which engage a first plug connector to seat the first plug connector in the first connector recess. The first connector recess further includes a pair of opposing converging cantilever walls, each extending rearwardly from a respective one of the pair of opposing support walls, to clamp against the first plug connector. The cantilever walls have an unsupported end portion having in-turned hook members adapted to engage the first electrical plug connector and limit travel of the first electrical plug connector into and through the first connector recess. The supports may further comprise at least one-second connector recess extending therethrough. A second electrical control pug connector is seated in the second connector recess. The second connector plug has a front face having connection terminals facing outward of the housing for connection with the control source. The second connector plug has a rear face with the electrical control wiring extending therefrom and into the housing.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a linear fixture is provided for suspension from an overhead structure. The fixture comprises an elongated linear housing having at least an elongated housing bottom wall, an elongated housing top wall, and an elongated slot longitudinally extending along the elongated housing top wall. The fixture comprises a plurality of housing supports mounted within the linear housing having bottom and top surface portions respectively conforming in shape to the housing bottom and top walls. The bottom and top surface portions of the supports respectively engage in mating slide fit relationship the housing bottom and top walls to support the elongated housing bottom and top walls in fixed spaced relation to each other. The supports are adapted for suspension from an overhead structure to support the elongated linear housing from the overhead structure.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a linear fixture provides suspension from an overhead structure where the fixture comprises an elongated linear housing having at least an elongated bottom wall and opposing first and second end portions. The fixture comprises first and second supports mounted respectively to first and second end portions of the housing. The first and second supports are adapted for suspension from an overhead structure to support the elongated linear housing from the overhead structure. Each of the first and second supports has a first connector recess extending therethrough. The fixture comprises a first electrical power plug connector seated in the first connector recess. The first plug connector has a front face having connection terminals facing outwardly of the housing for connection with a power source, and the first plug connector has a rear face with electrical wiring extending from the first plug connector through the support and into the linear housing.